Sweet Wagashi
by melmichaelis
Summary: Perayaan meleburkan kata 'rival' diantara keduanya. Diantara banyaknya kerumunan, mereka berdua bersama. Menikmati manisnya perjuangan dan manisnya kompeito. Warn : SUMMARY ANCUR, OOC, GAJE, DLL. SHONEN-AI. GASUKA HARAP TIDAK DIBACA! NO FLAME. SASUNARU. SPESIAL FOR NARUTO BIRTHDAY #1. RnR, Minna-sama? Prompt : Wagashi & Cium


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not have any and just borrow his character.

.

Warning : This is Yaoi / Shonen-ai. If you do not like you should get out of this page and read another story that you think is good. SasuNaru. A little bashing for Sakura and Hinata. Okey, happy reading. I hope you like it. Read and Review?

Okesip satu hal yang perlu kalian tau, disini Itachi masih hidup gaada tuh yang namanya Itachi dibantai si Sasuke, hehe

.

Rated : K+ / Semi-T Genre : Friendship / Humor / Romance.

.

For Naruto's Birthday #1. Happy Birthday blonde! Semoga semakin mesra aja sama Sasu-teme.  
Prompt : Cium &amp; Wagashi

.

Sweet Wagashi © Melmichaelis.

* * *

"_Mochi, Manjū, Dorayaki, Taiyaki, Senbei, Dango_... ngg, banyak sekali Suke'"

Sasuke dan Naruto, tutup dan botol, dua sejoli rival abadi bergandeng tangan memasuki kawasan perayaan yang digelar oleh Godaime Hokage sebagai perayaan berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi. Dimana nanti malam adalah puncak perayaan yang biasanya ditandai oleh _Hanabi._

Perihal mengapa seorang buronan ninja, Sasuke Uchiha berada di Konoha disebabkan pemuda Blonde disampingnya yang terus memohon pasca berakhirnya Perang Dunia. Mengancam jika ia akan mengalahkan Sasuke lalu mati bersama. Sedikit rengekan Itachi, berpengaruh juga.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan pujaan hati mati. Walaupun membawa Sasuke tidaklah diwarnai oleh kemulusan. Adegan berdarah dimana-mana, saat itu. Belum lagi sidang dari nenek hokage. Bahkan hukuman masih sering menghampiri Uchiha muda itu

"Hn, entah kenapa aku mual melihat jejeran _wagashi_."  
"huh?"

Menanti datangnya _Hanabi, _kedua pemuda yang kerap dinistai dan di_jodohkan_ ini memutuskan berkeliling mencari sedikit –author meragukan Naru akan memakan sedikit- cemilan. Dan stand manis-lah yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Manis, dan _wagashi_ itu manis."

Ah iya, Naruto lupa Sasuke -sangat- membenci manis.

"Bagaimana kalau _kompeito_?"  
"Kau bodoh atau apa? Itu justru sangat manis."

Naruto merengut, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar serasi dan akan terus begitu.

"Itu untukku, Teme! Kau cari sendiri saja."

**CTAK**

Putusnya urat saraf kesabaran Sasuke menjadi alarm berbahaya bagi Naruto. Antara adegan berdarah-kah? Atau lemon-kah?

Sepertinya saya belum mengatakan jika dua orang bagai _yin_ dan _yang_ ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

Ini terjadi tepat sebulan yang lalu. 3 hari sesudah Perang Dunia dan berlokasi di tenda medis Konoha. Sasuke yang saat itu terluka parah –begitupun dengan Naruto- mencoba menghampiri Naruto dengan ringkih. Tepat disebelahnya.

Saat itu, Sasuke hanya mengatakan "Jangan harap aku tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa _itu, _Dobe. Aku kembali hanya untukmu" dan ekspresi shock yang tampak diwajah Naruto. Disusul oleh kecupan singkat dibibir lalu "aishiteru" yang dibisikkan di telinga sang Blonde. Esoknya, mereka resmi menjadi kekasih. Memukul mundur Sakuran dan Hinata yang memelas. Tak bisa dan tak pernah bisa menjadi kekasih diantara keduanya.

"kalau begitu, belikan aku _wagashi_ yang sama denganmu."  
"aku mau _kompeito_."  
"hn. Belikan _dango_ sekalian."

Naruto cengo, buat apa Sasuke makan sebanyak itu? Tidak tidak! Sasuke masih waras kok, rasa suka pada tomat juga masih memenuhi jiwanya. Terus kenapa Sasuke jadi suka manis kaya gini?

Seolah mengerti tatapan yang ditunjukan Naruto untuknya, Sasuke pun menjawab pertanyaan yang melingkup di batin Naruto.

"Baka, _dango_ itu buat _aniki_"

Ah, ia hampir lupa jika kakak Sasuke –Itachi Uchiha- adalah _maniak _dango. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa ikut festival. Ini dikarenakan tugasnya yang benar-benar sibuk sebagai ketua ANBU. Seperti tidak ada hari lain saja...

.

.

.

"Pesan dua bungkus kompeito dan satu porsi dango, paman!"

Dan ia sudah sampai di sebuah stand. Menawarkan banyak wagashi yang menggoda mata. Seperti halnya syarat wagashi itu sendiri, lima indra harus terpuaskan. Matanya melihat berbagai warna dan bentuk wagashi, telinganya mendengar nama wagashi untuk dilafalkan, indra penciumannya mencium harum wagashi yang terkesan wangi, kulitnya menyentuh wagashi yang kenyal dan mulus diraba, serta saat lidahnya mencicipi disitulah adegan yang ia sukai.

Enak, sangat enak.

Apalagi _mochi_. Ia suka _mochi_ yang ada _ice cream_ didalamnya. Tapi sayang, moodnya kali ini hanya ingin _kompeito_.

* * *

"aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha rela berdesak-desakan demi mengantar kekasihnya." Naruto mendengus ditengah kerumunan. Saat ini, ia sedang berdesak-desakan (dengan Sasuke juga tentunya) ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin membeli _wagashi_ milik paman Aoyama yang memang terkenal lezat.

Eh, nama pamannya bagus sekali.

"Hn, ini untukmu juga dobe." Naruto memerah. Sayangnya karna tempat itu yang sedikit gelap, ditambah keadaan sumpek membuat Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya. Oh damn.

"err— ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau ikut membeli sebungkus _kompeito _Sas'ke?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sepatah katapun dari Sasuke. Naruto ikut terdiam, ia ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ia ragu. Takut Sasuke marah.

Jeda sedikit dan akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut "Aku ingin mencobanya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, melihat kekasihnya yang terus-terusan merubah ekspresi. Dari kaget menjadi berfikir, dari berfikir lalu terhenyak, dari terhenyak menjadi mengeras. _Ow, banyak sekali, _batin Sasuke.

"kau kenapa?"

Naruto mendongak, melihat Sasuke yang berada sedikit diatasnya. Wajahnya yang sudah normal kembali memerah, membuat Sasuke terkekeh

"t-tidak biasanya..."  
"Apa mak—

Suara lain menginstrupsi mereka, melihat kedepan paman Aoyama menyodorkan bungkusan pelastik berisi _dango _dan _kompeito. _Membuat putra tunggal berdarah Namikaze-Uzumaki itu mendapat setitik _iler _di mulutnya.

\- pesanan siap, ada lagi?"

Cepat-cepat dirogohnya uang 2000 yen dari kantongnya, nominal yang jarang digunakan di Jepang dan memberikannya pada Aoyama.

.

.

.

"Teme sanggup tidak?"

Dilihatnya raut muka Sasuke yang menahan muntah. Menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan dan muka yang lebih pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dobe." Sasuke mengelak, tetap memaksa memakan _kompeito_nya. Membuktikan bahwa ia bisa memakan makanan manis, seperti kekasihnya.

"Tidak usah dipaksa, teme! Kau kan tidak bisa makan makanan maniss.. biar buatku saja" Naruto memelas, menatap prihatin kekasihnya yang sudah diambang batas. Namun apa daya, dibalas pelotoan oleh Sasuke.

"Kemari kau" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, bingung. "Eh?" ditariknya pula tangan Naruto kearah Sasuke.  
"Sepertinya aku tau cara terbaik untuk memakan _wagashi, _dobe." Naruto menahan napas,

Sedetik terlewati...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Oh shit, ini pasti bahaya. Seringai itu muncul, pasti Sasuke akan berulah lagi. Dan benar saja, ketika Naruto ingin kabur, tubuh mungil itu telah didekap oleh pria _chickenbutt _dengan erat.

Sepersekian detik kembali terlewati, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa manisan yang amat disukainya itu telah menghilang dari lidahnya.

Lenyap dicuri bibir lain yang menaut bibirnya. Manis, dan ia suka itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

**おわり**

**HOREEEE~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTOOOO! SEMOGA DIRIMU SEMAKIN COCWIT SAMA SI TEME! SEMOGA AJA TEME NGASIH MALEM YANG PANJANG DAN 'ekhem' BUAT NARU! BIAR PARA AUTHOR BISA NGINTIP ****DAN NGEREKAM, #peganghandycam HOHO~ /plak**

**Ini pertama kalinya Mel ikut prompt gitu, dan bersyukur tepat waktu! Neee, sekarang tinggal kalian menghargai atau tidaknya fic ini.**

**Review, please? ^3^)**


End file.
